


A Little Help From My Friends

by Dastiel4ever



Category: 2PM (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Forced Prostitution, Han Geng is a jerk, I needed a fic with all my faves being hurt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Support Groups, Taewoon is much worse, Threesome - M/M/M, Zico is the central character, paid sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Zico is forced to go to a support group for people who have been through sexual assault after his company found out about what happened when he was a child as well as with Phantom. Who will he meet? Will he stay? What if more people start turning up, being victimized by the same gang? What if this gang starts to target members of the support group? Find out in this story!





	A Little Help From My Friends

Zico didn’t know what he was doing there but he was there nonetheless. The company insisted on him getting help after what happened with Phantom. He couldn’t even bring himself to say his real name. To be honest Zico didn’t know if this would do any good but he was going to try. He signs into the sheet sitting down in one of the chairs. Seems like he’s the first one there, he wasn’t exactly sure who was going to be there just that it was a support group for people who have been through what he has been through. Zico wasn’t sure about that how many people were molested by their own brother and abused by one of his friends when he had had enough? Zico looks up hearing a familiar voice.

            “Just sign in, Sang-min. I’ll go save us a seat.” Heechul says patting the older man on the back. Zico isn’t sure on what to do; the older man hadn’t noticed him yet. Zico stands up, Heechul finally locking eyes with him, Zico bows to him.

            “Hello, hyung.” Zico says.

            “No honorifics here.” Heechul says smiling. “I’m glad you are here, is it your first time?”

            “Yes, yes it is.” Zico says.

            “It’s Sang-min’s as well.” Heechul says. “Mind if we sit by you?”

            “No go ahead, hy…Heechul.” Zico says. Sang-Min makes his way over to the two men a coffee in his hand. Zico noticed how much the older man was shaking he wasn’t exactly sure coffee was what the man needed.

            “Oh, hello, Jiho.” Sang-Min says bowing to the younger man. Zico sighs noticing that a lot of the people coming in are older idols. Sang-min sighs looking down at his phone.

            “Did you not tell them where you were going?” Heechul asks.

            “The…they still don’t know.” Sang-min says looking down.

            “What do you mean they don’t know?!” Heechul shouts.

            “I was going to tell them but…but then I thought well what if they don’t want me?” Sang-min says. Zico looks at the older man wondering whom he was talking about. He knew that the man was divorced; his cast members never seemed to let that go. “And what if they blame me?”

            “No, Sang-min, no. There is nothing that you can do to make them stop loving you. Jang-Hoon let you move in without a moment’s notice, didn’t even ask why.” Heechul says. “And don’t even get me started about Young-chul. I know it’s hard, and I know what those people did to you was shit but don’t ever think that anyone could stop loving you for what they did.”

            “I just don’t know how to tell them. How do you say ‘oh yeah, I was paid for sex even if I didn’t want it.’? I hate myself every single day for it.” Sang-min says. Heechul sighs putting his hand on the older man’s shoulder.

            “That is why you are here.” Heechul says. “All of these people have been through it. Might not have the exact same story but they understand.” Sang-min nods. Junho from 2pm sits next to Sang-min. They almost instantly start up a conversation. Heechul turning his attention to Zico. “What are you doing at this meeting? I thought you’d go to the meeting for younger ones.”

            “I’m just doing what my therapist wanted. Said I might be more comfortable with older people, so he said to come to both and see which one feels better.” Zico says.

            “Sounds like a smart idea. Well I hope it helps, going through this alone is hard enough.” Heechul says. Zico is surprised the man wasn’t asking him more questions. He must have known what he was thinking. “I won’t ask you, you’ll say when you are ready to.”

            “Thanks, but I think I’m finally ready to move past it, at least hopefully.” Zico says. His situation was a bit more complicated. Seeing his brother was hard enough but to have your parents not believe you when you finally tell them what happened. He is just glad and really lucky to have Kyung’s parents and his family is accepting of him. He never wanted to see his brother again, now that the company knew of his past he hoped and prayed they didn’t force him to continue to do shows with him. The whole situation made Zico sick to his stomach. Zico looks up to see a somewhat older gentleman with bleached blonde hair.

            “Sorry, I’m late, traffic was a bitch.” He says. “Hello everyone.”

            “Hi, Dr. Anderson.” Everyone except Zico and Sang-min say.

            “I see we have two new group members. Welcome. Why don’t you introduce yourselves and tell us a little bit about yourselves, what do you do, how old are you?” Dr. Anderson says smiling softly. Sang-min stands up before Heechul can tell him he doesn’t have to.

            “Hello, I’m Lee Sang-min. I’m 45 years old, I am on a lot of variety shows the main ones being Knowing Bros and I can see your voice season 4. I’m…uh…I was in a music group in the past, divorced but currently dating.” Sang-min says.

            “Well welcome Sang-min, we are happy to have you. Don’t feel pressured to tell what happened to you, when you are ready we will all listen.” Dr. Anderson says. Zico waves to everyone.

            “I’m Zico, currently in the process of changing it to my legal name. I’m a rapper, an idol, a producer and a song-writer. I’m a member of the boy band Block B in which I am the leader as well. I’m 25 years old. I was told by Dr. Slater that coming to both groups would be beneficial as I might feel more comfortable with people older than me.” Zico says.

            “We will be sure to address you by that name then. The way the groups work is that because there are so many of you, we had to separate them into two, but we still get together as one big group about twice a month.” Dr. Anderson explains. “So even if you don’t decide to stay which is completely fine, you’ll still see these guys sometimes.”

            “Yeah, cuz who wouldn’t want to see this pretty face?” Heechul says making Zico chuckle.

            “So who wants to start it off?” Dr. Anderson asks. Zico finally looks around the room noticing that it was mainly a mixture of idols and actors. He had no idea how many people have gone through what he has went through. Although he shouldn’t be surprised in this industry. “Or should we go around and say your names and ages so that they know who you are?”

            “Yes!” Heechul says.

            “Everyone knows who you are already, Heechul.” Junho says chuckling. Heechul just puts his hands on his hips pouting. Zico can’t help but laugh Heechul never wanted to be left out of anything. He notices two of the men conversing; one of them looked vaguely familiar.

            “I’m Kim Heechul, age 34, still looking good as ever.” Heechul says winking.

            “Heechul, enough, my goodness.” Sang-min says embarrassed by the man. Zico now notices the man sitting a chair away from him.

            “Jung Yun-ho or you may know me by my stage name U-Know from TVXQ. I’m 32.” He says. Dr. Anderson looks up as two others come into the room both rather soaked from the rain. He recognized the one as Xiumin from EXO but was unsure about the other. Whoever it was Junho knew him. Xiumin smiles at Zico bowing to him sitting next to him.

            “Sorry I’m late I kind of forgot that it was tonight.” Xiumin says.

            “That’s alright. Namkoong why don’t you have a seat?” Dr. Anderson says. Zico recognizes that name, that’s why Junho knows who he is; he worked on a drama with him. Junho is the first one to notice Namkoong wincing as he rests his back against the chair.

            “What happened? Are you okay?” Junho asks.

            “I’m fine, Jun.” Namkoong says. “Just didn’t have a chance to exercise so I’m a little sore is all.”

            “Are you sure that’s all?” Junho asks.

            “Doc, you think it would be okay if a couple of new people come?” Namkoong asks.

            “Of course. We are always welcoming new members.” Dr. Anderson says smiling. “Why don’t the two of you introduce yourselves to our new members?”

            “Hello, I’m Namkoong Min, age 40. Actor.” Namkoong says smiling.

            “Um…Min Seok. I’m 28.” Xiumin says. “Might know me as Xiumin from EXO.”

            “Hello, I’m Jo In-Sung. Actor as well, I’m 36.” The man says.

            “I’m Ji-Hoon but you might know me as Rain. I’m 35.” Rain says waving slightly.

            “Sorry about not having many members we just lost two, had to enlist.” Dr. Anderson says. Zico wondered if it was G-Dragon and TOP. “So who would like to start off?” Heechul slowly raises his hand.

            “I…I finally told Donghae and Eunhyuk what happened. Eunhyuk was actually more understanding than I thought. It was Donghae who had a real problem with it. He didn’t believe me at first. I mean it wasn’t like Han Geng made it obvious. He was kind of a smooth talker.” Heechul says. Zico was surprised; he thought that Heechul and Han Geng were close.

            “And how did you take this? Him not believing you?” Dr. Anderson asks.

            “I…I broke down. Leeteuk hyung came and yelled at Donghae a lot. I was stupid and thought he was yelling at me so I ran. Kyung-Hoon picked me up.” Heechul says. “I haven’t been to see Donghae since then.”

            “You weren’t stupid, Heechul. But I do think you need to go and see Donghae again, he might have changed his mind.” Dr. Anderson says. “It’s a hard thing to deal with when a loved one doesn’t believe you, but all you can do is tell the truth and hope they come to their senses.” Zico scoffs folding his arms. That was easy enough for him to say he didn’t have to tell his parents that their son was abusing the other. Try having your whole family kick you out for telling the truth. “Zico? Would you like to say something?”

            “My circumstances are different. When I told my family they took my brothers side, the one that came into my room at night and made me do things. Told me I was only good for sex, that’s all I’d ever be known for. They picked him even though I was telling the truth, still haven’t come to their senses and I don’t know if they ever will. But you know its fine I’d much rather not have to deal with him anymore. After being forced to do TV show after TV show pretending to be the perfect Woo brothers. I’d much rather not see his fucking face again.” Zico says. Heechul blinks not sure what to say. Zico sighs, one thing was for certain, he wasn’t coming back to this group ever again. It wasn’t like the members were a problem he just didn’t feel comfortable. Xiumin shoots out of his chair, Suho staggering into the room.

            “Jun?” Xiumin shouts. His shirt ripped halfway off his body, bruises covering his body.

            “I didn’t know where else to go, hyung.” Suho says his words slightly slurred.

            “What happened?!” Xiumin asks nearly in tears. Suho staggers backwards Xiumin catching him. Dr. Anderson stands up, Zico following after him wanting to help. He knew Namjoon was friends with them and if he were here he’d help.

            “We need to get him to the hospital.” Heechul says coming over as well. “He seems like he has been drugged.”

            “Fuck!” Xiumin shouts.

            “Let’s just get him inside my car.” Dr. Anderson says. “I’m going to have to call this meeting short.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a Zico centered story, as you all know this is fiction, just wanted to remind you. You'll meet the other support group in the next chapter, that will have idols/actors ranging from 17-27. The current group you see in this chapter ages are 28-50+.


End file.
